


Pumped Up Kicks

by NLJ21



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Josie, F/M, Happy Murder Family, Murder, S2E13 rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NLJ21/pseuds/NLJ21
Summary: Josie and Kai spend some quality family time together.aka they kill everyone
Relationships: Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Malachai "Kai" Parker & Josie Saltzman, Malachai "Kai" Parker & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	Pumped Up Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my love letter to the show and to all of you. 
> 
> Look at the title, you will pretty much know the plot if you know the song. And maybe read the tags.

The Necromancer really believes he can make a deal with Kai – Kai Parker, the most untrustworthy person alive? Let him believe it, Kai thinks, the double cross will be all the sweeter.

The Salvatore School sure looks like a nice place for little witches, vampires and werewolves. How does it even work? How many 15 year olds vampires are there? Ten year olds?

Or are there older vampires too? And how does that work? Ten year old witch here, 200 year old vampire there – who thought of this crap?

And since when do werewolf packs send their kids to a school? What happened to good old supernatural segregation?

But Kai has no time to wonder, he has plans, glorious plans – for everyone.

“Hello. Can I help you?”

“Hi,” Kai says, smiling. “Motus.”

Dorian is pulled out of the school and into Kai’s grip. “We’re gonna have a nice chat,” he says and knocks him out. Kai looks around to see if anyone has seen what he just did. Since he can’t see anyone, he throws Dorian over his shoulder and leaves, whistling all the way.

The Necromancer told him about the tribrid and the phoenix, and Kai has plans for them, too. First he needs to get the ascendant, which means he has to get into the school.

He carries Dorian all the way to the cemetery where the Necromancer awaits him.

“Step one,” he says to his ‘partner’.

“What are you doing with him?” Chad asks, his tone almost scolding.

“Let the heretic work,” the Necromancer replies, silencing Chad.

Kai lays Dorian down against a wall and wakes him up.

“Hi again. I’m Kai. I know this doesn’t mean anything to you, but I’m an old friend of Ric’s. Can you help me?” he asks, trying to compel him.

Dorian chuckles for a second. “Did you seriously think I wouldn’t be on vervain? I work in school full of vampires. I mean, I’d be pretty stupid if I wasn’t.”

“It was worth a shot,” Kai replies with shrug. “Do you have any chains?” Kai requests, turning to the Necromancer and Chad who are curiously observing him.

“No,” Chad replies.

“Oh well.” Kai stands up and closes his eyes while outstretching his right arm. “Nothing a little magic can’t help.”

Dorian is pulled up, flying in the middle of the room. Kai turns his hand upside down, making Dorian’s body flip, now floating with his head to the ground.

“Bon Appetite!” Kai exclaims and bites Dorian.

He has to pull away because of the vervain in the teacher’s blood, but he smiles as his lips are burning away.

The golden arrow flies into his hand with a wave of his finger and he stabs Dorian in his left leg. The cemetery fills with screams as Kai pulls the arrow down, along Dorian’s legs. He comes to a halt at his kneecap.

“Ohhh, does this hurt?”

“Now we’re torturing people?” Chad asks the Necromancer. “I didn’t sign up for this.”

“Hush. He can bring us the girl.”

Kai pulls the arrow out, his gaze following the dripping blood. “I don’t remember you. For how long have you been Ric’s friend?”

“Come on, answer me.” He gives him blood, so that Dorian can reply because right now, he is busy grunting in pain.

Dorian is breathing heavily, looking at Kai in horror and anger. The heretic only smiles back at him, expecting an answer.

“I asked you something,” he says, touching Dorian slightly with the arrow.

“I’m not gonna tell you anything.”

“Wrong answer,” Kai says lightly, pushing the arrow into the teacher’s stomach.

“Do you have a girlfriend? Or a wife?”

All he gets as a response is grunting and panting, so he stabs him again. And again. And again. For about ten minutes.

Chad’s protests become more frequent until Kai silences him with a spell. Now all he hears are muted but angry comments.

Torturing, it’s so boring. He had some truly great torturing sessions in the prison world – truly great, but he has to keep him alive.

It is _so_ boring, so he decides to speed up the process by pulling the blood out of Dorian with a spell while simultaneously healing him. 

This only takes a few minutes, now he can compel Dorian to do everything he wants and needs.

“Where is the ascendant?”

“Hope has it.”

“Who is Hope?”

“Hope Mikaelson, the tribrid.”

“Mikaelson? This is going to be interesting,” Kai says, grinning. “Where is she now?”

“In the school.”

“Duh. Why hasn’t she freed the Saltzmans?”

“The ascendant is broken.”

“Can you invite me in?”

“Yes.”

“You are gonna invite me in and you will forget that I compelled you. You also won’t remember that I tortured you. And, in case you know something that I should know, you will tell me. Understood?”

“I will invite-“

“Yeah, I got it, no need to repeat everything. Let’s go.”

“What is the plan?” the Necromancer asks.

“I will get the ascendant and then we can bring everyone back. In the meantime, you can get me Bennett blood.”

“And how am I supposed to get it?”

“There is Bennett blood stored in the school with all the other blood,” Dorian explains, trying hard not to.

Kai shrugs and replies, “There’s your answer. Can I trust that you will do your job?”

“Who do you think I am? I’m TH-“

“THE NECROMANCER!” Kai finishes, doing the bow and everything. “Do you realise how stupid this looks?”

Chad laughs in the background – still muted – as the Necromancer appears dumbfounded.

“Anyway, see you later.” He reverses the spell on Chad so that he can speak again. Now he can annoy the Necromancer.

Kai leaves with the teacher but the Necromancer runs after him.

“How dare you insult THE-... me?”

“Well, I-“

“I will let this go but just this once. Bring me the girl.

“Oookay.”

* * *

Kai and Dorian are walking to the school when Kai asks, “So... is Bonnie visiting sometimes?”

“Occasionally, yes.”

“Is she here right now?” Kai asks with a hint of hope in his voice.

“No.”

“Oh well. I’m sure I’ll meet her soon.”

* * *

Dorian invited him in as planned and guided him to Hope.

“Hope, this is an old friend of Ric’s. He can help you with the ascendant.”

“You have the wrong ascendant,” Kai says, walking in. “Oh, excuse me. Kai Parker.” He offers Hope his hand, watching her curiously.

She’s the tribrid? Beautiful, but harmless looking, he thinks. Well, Bonnie looked harmless too.

She eyes him suspiciously – and so does the other guy in the room – but she accepts his hand. She might think he is another monster, understandable, really, and true.

After explaining that there is a linking spell on the ascendant and being annoyed by everyone, he proposes to help them.

They accept.

So he orders Dorian to lock Landon in an empty room and to knock him out until he comes back and he goes to talk to that Alyssa chick. Hope and Landon don’t know that, of course. 

“You must be Alyssa. Big fan of your work. How do you feel about team ups?”

Oh poor girl, she so readily helps him. He didn’t even have to try hard to convince her. She easily tells him the location of the ascendant and he releases her.

“Invisique.”

“What are you doing?” Alyssa asks him with big, beautiful eyes. Such a shame.

“How do you feel about betrayals?” Kai replies and stabs her with a knife. She tries to pull it out of her neck, but it is too late. 

He magically picks her up – he doesn’t want blood on his clothes, not when he still has to keep up an appearance – and carries her to some stairs where he drops her down.

Still invisible, he watches as her body rolls down the stairs. No one is here. Someone will find her and be traumatized, Kai thinks and smiles. He lifts the cloaking spell off Alyssa and leaves, whistling contently.

He goes to the tribrid.

“How did that go?”

“It didn’t. I couldn’t reach them.”

Oh she’s a bad liar, a very bad liar. Her fear is oh so noticeable. But he is looking around for the stuffed animal. He finds it and for a moment, thinks back to Bonnie and her stuffed animal, how she screwed him.

“How did you know?”

“Oh, Alyssa Cheng just needed a compassionate ear. Anyway, do you want to bring your friends back?”

“Of course.”

“Any celestial event?”

“Will the full moon do?”

“Yeah. Follow me.”

Kai leaves her room and she follows him after a moment of hesitation.

“You are a terrible liar, by the way.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I know you reached them. You plan on double crossing me. Naughty girl.”

While Hope is considering what to do, Kai keeps talking. “I genuinely want to help you get them out.”

“Aha.”

He claps his hands over his heart. “You don’t believe me?”

“Where are we even going?”

“To a friend who will give us Bennett blood. Without it, we can’t free them.”

“You have friends?”

“So harsh. You hurt me.”

They arrive at the cemetery where the Necromancer welcomes them.

Hope instantly pushes the Necromancer against a wall, holding him there. “He’s your friend?”

“You two know each other?” Kai asks.

“We have history, yes.”

“She is just angry because I beat her,” the Necromancer says.

“Well, I suggest you let him go if you want your friends back,” Kai says.

“Why should I trust any of you, huh?” she asks; magic ready to be unleashed in case anyone does something stupid.

“You can’t trust me, but what else are you gonna do?” Kai asks. “You need me.”

“We have the same goal, tribrid. We both want to end Malivore,” the Necromancer adds.

“Exactly!” Chad says excitedly.

“Who is he?” Hope questions, pointing at Chad.

“Ignore him,” the necromancer grumbles.

“I’m Chad. Nice to meet you, Hope.”

Hope looks from Kai, who shrugs, to the annoyed looking Necromancer.

“Hi,” she says to Chad.

She releases the Necromancer and turns to Kai. “Why would you help me get them back? You left them there.”

“What can I say, I’m a family man.” Kai grins.

“And why would you help him, oh almighty Necromancer?”

“Look, even she thinks it’s stupid,” Kai says.

“We all have our interests, but what’s important is that we all want them back,” he replies, glaring at Kai.

“Exactly!” Chad adds.

They wait for hours in silence that is only broken by Kai asking questions, but Hope always shoots him down with a glare and electrocution spells.

When the moon finally appears they go outside with the ascendant and Bennett blood.

And, to Hope’s surprise, they get straight to the point. She, Kai and even the Necromancer – she didn’t even know that the he has normal magic – join in chanting, and soon, Josie, Lizzie, Sebastian, Alaric, and three other people are there.

Kai and the Necromancer disappear while everyone is celebrating and welcoming each other.

“Let the game begin,” Kai declares, standing on top of the main tomb where he once killed Damon. Alaric’s eyes narrow at the sight of him.

“Why is he still here?” he demands of Hope.

“You wouldn’t be here without him.”

“You are very easy to distract, Ric,” Kai says, jumping down and walking to his not brother-in-law.

“Where is Josie?” Lizzie questions.

“Ops, I might have put a cloaking spell on her and my good friend the Necromancer,” Kai answers, holding his hand over his mouth.

“What-“

“Relax, Alaric. I will keep her safe.”

Hope is having none of it, pushing Kai against a tree.

“Where is she? And where is Landon?”

“This brings memories back, doesn’t it, Ric,” Kai says as he’s being forced against the tree.

“Answer me!”

“So much power. Kinda hot.”

She pushes him even harder, gripping his neck with her hand.

“I will answer all of your questions. Maybe.” His smile turns into a glare, as he starts siphoning her. She drops to her knees in pain, caught off guard.

“Oh, forgot that I’m a siphoner?” He knocks her out with a simple flick of his wrist. So much for the tribrid. 

He turns to Alaric and his former prison world buddies. “So you made it out too, wolfy, fire girl and hottie. How great.”

Jade, Lizzie and Alaric advance on him, to Kai’s amusement. But wolf guy attacks Alaric and in the confusion, Kai takes Jade.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.”

“Kai, don’t,” Alaric says.

“Why not?” he asks with a smile, holding Jade in front of him.

“She’s just a kid.”

“Okay.” He pushes her away. “I give you all the chance to get away. Let the games begin.”

“We’re not leaving without Josie,” Lizzie says.

“You don’t have a choice, dear niece. You can stay and I will kill you right now or you run. And I told you that little Josie won’t be harmed. I have plans for her.”

Lizzie sends a hex at Kai which he easily blocks. “Okay, words don’t work,” he mutters to himself. Suddenly, he rushes forwards, punches into wolf guy’s chest and rips out his heart.

Nothing feels quite as good as murder. Real murder, not prison world regeneration shit.

“Run.”

They do as he tells them. Alaric picks up Hope and together they run to the school.

Everything is going as planned, Kai thinks. Now, about the Necromancer...

He goes back inside where the Necromancer plans to do God knows what with Josie. A cloaking spell hides Kai as he sneaks up on his friends. Two immobilisation spells later, he’s siphoning the magic away from the Necromancer, transferring it to Chad. 

He’s siphoning and siphoning and watching how the almighty Necromancer realises that he is losing his magic while simultaneously listening to Chad’s chokes as he is overwhelmed by the magic.

The horror in the Necromancer’s eyes, it’s the best thing Kai has seen in years.

The Necromancer drops to the ground, unconscious and completely magic-free. For good measure, Kai adds a spell that will prevent him from ever regaining his necromancy.

“Chad, you are the new NECROMANCER now. Have fun.”

Two down, now to Josie.

“Hello niece, so we meet again. I’m so glad you’re here.”

She immediately tries to hit him with a spell but he blocks it. “I saved you. Show some gratitude.”

“I owe you nothing and-“

She’s cut off by Kai touching her. Her eyes turn black. “Being hit by this much black magic has consequences, little Jo. You are not you anymore.”

Kai grins at the black veins appearing on her forehead. “Let’s find out how much you can control yourself.”

After grabbing the golden arrow and an axe, they go to the school.

* * *

Josie has been quiet all the way, to Kai’s displeasure.

“How are you feeling with all this black magic inside you?”

“Good,” she replies, emotionless. “Really good.”

“Ready to kill some kids?”

She doesn’t answer and he smiles, not sure if she will double cross him or be on his side. And the uncertainty is so thrilling.

They are standing at the school gates, a boundary spell blocking them.

“Really? They do know that I’m a siphoner, right? It’s as if they want to make me even stronger.”

“There’s a spell on the spell,” Josie says and, in fact, she’s right. He can feel it. If he siphoned it, he would have been knocked out. Clever Ric. So he just breaks the boundary the old fashion way: overpowering it with sheer magical force.

The wolves should be in transitioning cells, if his research is correct, which means that they will have even less students to kill. Unless they release the wolves but they are uncontrollable in this state and so just as likely to attack the other students and teachers.

Kai kicks the front door in. To his surprise, no one awaits him in the entrance hall. It’s completely empty. It hasn’t been long enough to evacuate.

“We’re playing hide and seek? I like it.” He grins, an idea forming in his head.

* * *

His axe is grinding over the floor as he slowly walks to another classroom. No one seems to be in there from what he can tell by looking through the little window. Even after lifting a potential cloaking spell, no one is there.

He and Josie continue exploring, eventually they go upstairs. Alyssa’s body is gone, Kai notices.

Ah, finally, someone fucked up, Kai thinks, feeling the presence of someone in the room next to them. He gestures for Josie to go first and she does.

Inside they find a confused looking guy.

“Josie?” he asks.

“Do you wanna go first?” Kai asks, looking into her eyes.

She extends her arm and hits him with black magic. He instantly drops dead.

Kai has explored black magic as well, but he had never been so consumed by it. Never did he have problems handling it, like Josie has. Maybe her soul is too pure to handle the darkness.

He will certainly test her limits. They continue moving through the school until Josie is gone, probably grabbed by a vampire or cloaked and pulled away. They think they can save her, as if black magic has no consequences – cute.

“Here for round two?” Kai asks, feeling Hope’s presence behind him.

“You got lucky the first time,” she says, sending a stake at him which he easily stops mid air.

“What’s wrong with kids these days? So rude.” He sends the stake back at her.

She catches it and gives him a smirk. A blast of fire follows, but it disappears into Kai’s palm. “Oh come on. Siphoner, remember?”

Kai side steps Landon’s attempt to stab him in the back, making the phoenix stumble because of his momentum. So they found him. Dorian sucks at hiding people.

“I should be insulted. I’m a Gemini and a heretic, give me some respect. Alaric, I know you’re hiding over there,” Kai says, rolling his eyes.

The headmaster comes out and joins Hope and Landon.

“Sneak attacks used to work on you,” Alaric admits, shrugging.

Kai hits all three with a pain infliction spell that forces Alaric and Landon on their knees. Hope pushes through it, jumping at Kai with a punch. He blocks it with a shield in front of him and rushes behind her, biting her.

She flips him over with a spell and jumps on him. Her hand rips into his chest and with one swift motion, she removes his heart.

“That looks nasty,” a voice from behind them says – Kai’s voice.

Hope’s eyes snaps to him and back to the person underneath her. Kai waves with his hand and Hope realises she just killed a student.

“I love illusion spells,” Kai says and in one second – way too fast for Hope to react – he rips Landon’s heart out.

“Oh wait, he’s the phoenix, right? So he comes back?” he asks, holding the heart in his hands. “Catch.” He throws the heart to Hope who just got up from the corpse.

She catches it and looks at it in horror.

In a moment of anger, she sends multiple hexes at him which he either absorbs or blocks. Alaric tries to chop his head off with a sword, but Kai lazily blocks it.

“Nice try, buddy.”

Hope is between him and the headmaster, blocking his punch and throwing him into the wall with her sheer strength. She summons chains, tying him up.

Alaric runs at him, ready to decapitate him.

“Are sure this is really me?”

The question makes Alaric hesitate which gives Kai the perfect opportunity. “Motus.”

Alaric is sent crashing against Hope.

“Fractos.” The chains break apart and Kai stands up. “Did you really think some chains would be enough? You insult me.”

“I have more plans for you,” Kai says and vanishes, together with Landon.

* * *

He drops Landon off and goes to find Josie. To his delight, he finds her unleashing black magic against her fellow students. Bodies pile up around her. 

His eyes snap to Lizzie who is there as well, trying to talk to Josie. Fruitlessly, of course; Josie’s cannot be reached right now.

Lizzie doesn’t seem to notice him and he uses this advantage to knock her out.

“Lizzie!” One vampire rushes at Kai and punches him across the room.

“And you are?”

“The name’s M.G.,” the vampire replies, holding Lizzie in his arms.

“M.G., let’s go,” Kaleb says.

“We can take him. We’re the super squad.”

Kaleb sighs reluctantly but he won’t leave M.G. alone.

Kai is still on the ground, laughing. “Vampires are so arrogant.”

Josie looks at M.G. but doesn’t say anything. And M.G. is forced on his knees before he can say anything to her, his legs broken by Kai’s spell.

Kaleb rushes to Kai, trying to chop head off. The vampire just runs against a shield set up by the heretic, bouncing off.

“Why does everyone want to decapitate me?” Kai wonders out loud as he pulls Kaleb into his grip.

He breaks the vampire’s neck and lets him drop to the floor.

"Elizabeth!"

"Not another one," Kai sighs as a new vampire speeds to M.G.

"Get her out," M.G. orders, handing Lizzie over to Sebastian.

"Ah, ah, ah." Kai replies. 

M.G. tries to get Kaleb’s body and flee but Kai stops him, hitting aneurysm spell after aneurysm spell.

Holding his head, M.G. growls in pain and soon erupts in a scream.

With his other hand, Kai sets Sebastian on fire. He drops Lizzie as he errupts in flames.

Kai glance at Josie who still isn’t reacting.

“What’s going on inside your head?” Kai asks her while still hitting M.G. with the spell. He is kneeling over the screaming vampire, his arm extended. Sebastian's screams die out as he falls to the ground.

“Finish him,” is all what Josie says.

With a shrug, Kai turns M.G.’s blood into acid and watches as the vampire burns away from inside out.

Nothing is left where M.G. had been a second ago.

Kai takes his axe and cuts Kaleb’s head off. “Fair is fair.”

* * *

“There are a lot of ways to permanently harm him even without killing him, you know?” Kai says into the empty floor, waiting for their next move. Landon and Lizzie are floating next to him. Lizzie is still unconscious but Landon is awake and annoying Kai.

He rolls Kaleb’s head into the floor like it is a bowling ball.

“I could turn him to stone. Or put him to sleep. I could put him in the prison world. Oh Ric, I have your daughter, so you might want to come out and see how I kill her.”

He puts a silencing spell on Landon as he just keeps talking.

Since nothing happens, Kai sits down. He’s bursting various parts of phoenix’s body to kill time.

From one moment to another, Kai is sent crashing against a wall and only narrowly escapes Alaric’s sword. Kai hits Alaric with a blinding spell, which first disorientates Alaric and after a few seconds makes him scream.

“Want to tear out your eyes, hm?”

Landon starts attacking Hope with his laughable kicks and punches.

“Josie might have entered his mind and compelled him,” Kai explains.

“Josie, why?” Hope asks in between blocking Landon.

“He deserves it for what he did to me,” Josie calmly answers.

Hope has no other choice than to kill Landon since Josie and Kai prevent her immobilisation spells and block other spells.

Alaric is still screaming in pain.

Kai freezes him, holding him in place, on his knees, and stops his pain - the screams annoying Kai.

Hope attacks him again but Josie blasts her with black magic. She is knocked down and holding her head when Kai immobilises her as well.

He forces her next to her headmaster, also on her knees. “So, you decide what happens now, Mikaelson. Whom shall I kill, Lizzie or your boyfriend?”

He’s walking around, twirling the golden arrow between his fingers. “I asked you something. Friend or love? Oh, I should add that Josie might die as well if you choose bird boy, since twin connection and everything.”

Josie doesn’t react at all to this, only looking at her sister.

“Josie, why are you doing this?” Hope asks.

“You all deserve what is coming for you after everything you have done to me.”

He waits some more, knowing that this isn’t an easy choice for normal people. “I expected a Mikaelson to be, I don’t know, more ruthless. You’re disappointing me.”

A fake attack with the golden arrow finally gets her to talk.

“Stop!”

“Ten seconds.”

“Kai, stop,” Alaric tries, knowing full well that it is fruitless.

He counts down all the way to one before she speaks again.

“I linked you with Lizzie, so if you kill her, you will kill yourself and Landon is immortal. Do me a favour and let us go, will you?” Hope says, trying her best to appear calm.

Kai’s smile grows impossibly wider. “Challenge accepted,” he replies and stabs Landon with the arrow.

“Noo!” She tries to break out of the spell with all her power, but it is how he said. She’s just losing her magic.

Kai steps to the side, revealing that he didn’t actually stab Landon. “The arrow won’t kill him. I can feel it. Or maybe it will. I don’t really care.”

Hope sighs, relieved.

“However,” her eyes snap back to him. He remains calm for a moment. “Funny thing, isn’t it? All these monsters, they were presumably created by witches. I mean, witches love to create things that they can’t control.”

He breaks the arrow apart and throws it away. “But what is created by a witch can be undone by a witch. They are all just magic and I am, you know, a magic sucker.”

Hope has thought about this possibility before, that a siphoner might be able to kill Landon.

“But Landon isn’t a monster. He’s Malivore’s child,” Alaric says.

“Can we speed this up?” Josie asks.

“Hey, I’m having fun.”

Lizzie wakes up and immediately tries to talk to Josie again but Josie stabs her with a knife.

“Josie?” Lizzie whispers; incredulous that her sister actually did that.

“No!” Both Alaric and Hope scream.

“Rude,” Kai says.

“Relax, I broke the link between you,” Josie replies, watching as her sister bleeds to death.

“I’m so proud of you,” Kai exclaims. 

But he turns his attention back to Landon.

“Where were we? Oh, yeah, I bet I could kill him. Oh, perfect timing,” he says, watching Landon resurrect. He places his hands on Landon’s head and siphons. Somewhere in the background he can hear Alaric and Hope say something, scream, cry, but he’s lost in phoenix magic.

Hope is trying spell after spell, but nothing works, and everything is absorbed by Kai’s spell. She has to watch as the life slowly leaves Landon’s eyes along with his magic.

Kai stops right before taking the last of the magic away. “Any last words?” he asks. Landon is too weak to even talk anymore.

Hope watches him with tears in her eyes and Alaric looks at Kai with hateful eyes. 

“Landon, I love you.”

“So cute.” Kai smiles and siphons the rest magic away. Afterwards he rips Landon’s heart out and rolls it to Hope. “Souvenir.”

His laugh disappears as Hope loses herself in her head, crying, hyperventilating. She distantly feels Kai’s hand on her face until, suddenly, she feels better, even calm.

“Calming spell. The show’s not over yet.”

“I will kill you.”

“Let’s get to the grand finale, shall we?”

He walks over to Alaric and kneels in front of him. “Thank you for sending these three idiots over to me. They were so entertaining. Where are they, by the way? And all the teachers or students? I mean, we, or rather Josie, killed a lot of them but there should be more.”

Alaric doesn’t even reply anymore. The only reason he’s not breaking down is his anger.

“Don’t tell me you are evacuating them. Did you think that you could beat us alone? Well, Alaric Saltzman, do you have any last words before you see my sister and your daughter again?”

“You won’t get away with this.”

“I’m not? Who is gonna stop me?”

Kai places his hand on Alaric’s stomach, closing his eyes and muttering something but he stops. “No, I will keep you alive.”

“Hey tribrid, I’m just gonna leave you two here, okay? It was nice meeting you.”

Kai leaves and Josie follows him, not even giving Hope or her father a second look.

Hope and Alaric are left next to Landon’s and Lizzie’s dead bodies, still not able to move.

* * *

They run into a crowd of students that are just about to evacuate through the tunnels. Josie traps them with a magic blocking boundary spell.

“Do you want to or should I?” Kai asks.

“Please, go on. Have fun.”

“Thank you, Josette.”

Kai pulls one of the students out of the boundary and turns him to stone. Using his magic like a saw, he cuts the student into pieces and throws stone after stone in the crowd who can’t do anything.

One after another gets their head smashed. Josie eventually joins him but she uses magic and not her arms to throw the stones.

Once everyone is dead, they move on, going upstairs again.

There they find more students.

“Oh wait, I have a great idea,” Kai shouts excitedly.

He blocks their attempts at hitting him with spells, rips one head off, makes the other one puke his organs out and forces the third one on her knees.

Concentrating, he places his hand on her forehead and begins chanting. The witch’s skin starts transforming and soon she completely turns to snow. Kai does the same with the other two bodies and he rearranges them, making a snowman.

“What do you think?”

“A little childish but okay.”

“Okay dickhead, you decide the next kill, then.”

So, when the next guy turned up, Josie hit him with a spell that at first seemed to do nothing. But the boy soon starts screaming.

“What have you done to him?” Kai questions calmly, quite interested.

“I transformed his spleen into a bug that will eat him from the inside out.”

Kai angles his to the side and runs his fingers through his beard. “Fine. You won this round.”

“Why did you free us?” Josie asks, emotionless as ever.

“I can’t leave my family behind. I mean, I’m not a monster.”

They stare at each other until Kai gives in. “Fine, I wanted to see how you’d react to the dark magic and you are not disappointing.”

The student drops to the ground, taking Kai’s attention away from Josie.

“Let’s end this!”

Josie starts – Kai joining after seeing what she is doing – setting fire to the school.

Hottie and fire girl attack them as a last resort.

“I bet you regret waking me up, don’t you?”

He sends two hexes at them but they dodge. “It’s a lot more thrilling without prison world regeneration, isn’t it?”

“Josie, what are you doing? This isn’t you?” Jade tries.

“You have no idea who I am.”

“You heard her,” Kai says, pointing at his niece. “Now die.”

Josie hits fire girl with a blast of black magic that instantly kills her as Kai rushes to Jade, pressing her against the wall.

“Thanks again for the sex.” His hand pushes into her chest, his fingers gripping her heart. “Don’t take it personally.”

With that he rips her heart out, dropping it to the floor in a rush of pleasure.

They slowly walk out of the building as it is burning to the ground.

Once outside, they turn around and watch the fire.

"We killed all the werewolves here, didn't we?"

"There aren't in the school. Can't you feel that?"

Josie is right. He doesn't feel their presence inside. 

"Ric has probably released them."

They stand in silence for a while, quietly observing.

“So, what’s next?” Kai asks, his eyes never leaving the flames.

He is grinning.

Josie’s smile is barely visible, but the satisfaction coming from her is as obvious as the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, you need to deal with this shit episode somehow, right? 
> 
> I might write a second chapter at some point. Probably not.
> 
> Credit to Lea12(https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/works) for some of the killing methods. 
> 
> So... See ya in hell.


End file.
